A Very SuperWhoLock Story
by ghostlyGatherings
Summary: Harry Potter is placed on the porch of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Once he is eleven he sent to Hogwarts, He encounters friends such as the Winchesters and strange teachers like one who calls himself the Doctor. This story is under a lot of construction. I will be re-writing a lot of it and since I have finished it, I will be able to update regularly but it may take awhile
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Sherlock Holmes stared at the small bundle on his porch step. Who is the incompetent moron who leaves a small child on the streets of London?

"Sherlock?" Dr. John Watson called from the hallway. He then stepped onto the porch and froze. "oh." After taking the small child inside the apartment John asked, "What now?"

"We search for the parents of course. Now lets see." Sherlock stared straight into the small childs face. He took every aspect of the childs features and placed them on multiple couples. None seemed right. Still it could be possible he had his mothers eyes and his fathers image. "Thats it!"

"Whats it?" John stared at him baffled.

"James and Lilly Potter, died in a house fire." Sherlock stated specteculey.

"You sound like you dont believe it was a house fire.""It wasn't because the child is alive. His name is Harry Potter." Sherlock stood back up and looked over at John. "The question is who put him on our steps and why?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Years Later

"Harry! Time for summer camp!" Doctor John Watson yelled at his adopted son Harry Potter Watson-Holmes. Sadly, they told Harry that 'Potter' was his middle name so he wouldn't ask questions.

"Hey Mum? Why do I got more names then the neighbor kids?" Harry asked John one day.

"Well because-" The military doctor still wasn't sure if he should tell Harry he is adopted.

Then Sherlock entered the room saving him, "Well my last name is Holmes and his is Watson. Combine them and get Watson-Holmes."

"What about Potter? Whose it from?"

Sherlock just smiled. "Potter is your middle name." Sherlock and John were wry for the day they have to tell Harry the truth. So, they kept him busy too busy to ask questions. Harry went to all kinds of camps and clubs after school and during the summer. The husbands were proud of there son.

There was a knock on the door. As John continued to getthe bouncing boy ready, Sherlock answered. "Yes?"

"Hello I am Professor Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

John Watson could not believe what he was hearing. "He's a what?" He asked for the fiftieth time.

"63rd." Sherlock said making a game out of the military doctors confusion.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood in their apartment demanding Harry leave them all year to attend some school that seems impossible to exist. "Dont worry I get this reaction all the time."

"Why Harry?" John asked.

Sherlock answered, "If you hadn't noticed, his parents were probably wizards which judging by the many strange outbursts, the Zoo incident, the levitation of random objects around the house, then its quite how do you say obvious that Harry is not an ordinary child. Taking account of his scar that is not only unnatural but also impossible to create so perfectly by hand or by any accident that might have happened when he was a baby. Lets not forget he was the only survivor of a house fir which he shouldn't have survived given that the so called fire was started in his nursery. Honestly John keep up." John just rolled his eyes and brushed off the fact that Sherlock has been analyzing the poor child ever since he arrived.

"You are a very smart man Mr. Holmes." Dumbledore said causing Sherlock to nod in pride. Then the headmaster turned to John reassuringly. "It will just be until christmas and he can decide to leave whenever he wants."

"Really?" Harry sat up looking rather interested. "What kind of magic will I learn?"

"All sorts Harry. There is Charms, Arithmancy, Divination, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions class, Herbology, and even Care of Magical Creatures." Dumbledore explained making the boys eyes widen in excitement.

After a long conversation insuring the safety of the boy and discussing supplies, it was finally time for the headmaster to leave. "I will send one of the teachers to help you with shopping. Farewell my friends." Than the old man disappeared out of thin air.

*SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND ANY SPELLING ERRORS/BAD GRAMMAR*

*THIS IS WHAT I PLAN TO DO:

After finishing uploading all that chapters I plan to put mini episodes or fillers like explaining stuff or just an extra chapter to put more detail into whats going on... Although this will take forever because I am super busy with school and stuff... I hope you guys liked and so please comment and mark as your favorite! It gives me happy feeling! Thank you!*


End file.
